Love Can Be Dangerous
by Queen Neko of Ice
Summary: Amu Hinimori was a detective who loved danger, but what happens when she sees the man who rescued her from a pycopath killer and kidnapper? And what happens when he gets to involved in her and a cases? (Sorry for the lame summary but please read the story)
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first story ever! Hope you guys like it! Enjoy! _**

**Amu P.O.V**

I went to my room deciding whether to call Ami or go straight to sleep since I'm close to solving a case. I'm a high ranked detective in … well… everywhere. I guess people can say I'm like Nancy Drew but I get paid to do my job and I look nothing like her, but, we both get in pretty similar situations. Just on my last case I almost drowned in a pool because I was tied with rope, thankfully I had my pocket knife there with me. The problem was somebody was terrorizing the costumers and it turned out to be someone who worked for the bank because he wanted to close it down. This time someone killed the manager who people say had no enemies so it must have been someone who had recently got in a fight with him. Anyway I decided to call Ami since she worried about me since that last incident. I quickly picked up my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ami I just wanted to call to tell you good night"

"Amu…. It's nine in the morning why would you be going to bed?"

"Ami, I think you seem to forget I'm in America until I finish the case. We have different time periods."

"Oh yea that's right well be careful and don't get yourself killed understood."

"I know I'll try. I mean I do get a lot of people ticked off"

"Anyways, goodnight Amu be careful I love you ok"

"I love you too, goodnight Ami"

I hung up the phone and went to bed.

**Couple Days Later**

"HA! You admit it! You killed him but way?"

"Because he was stealing everything away from me! He took my job, money, and everything I had to something about it so I got rid of the problem." I looked at her like it was unbelievable. The assistant manger did this because she was next in line for management. Plus if you get into management you get more money and that is what she wanted.

"Come with me miss." The officer demanded. He put her into cuffs.

"HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! Mark my words Amu Hinimori you will pay for this."

"Save it for the judge." The officer told her.

I went back inside to say goodbye and pack my thing. Once I got into my room I packed and told my final goodbyes and left in a cab. I was excited to back to Japan, my home. I went to the front desk and got a plane ticket. I grabbed my phone to call Ami but I lost train of thought when I saw him… 

**_I hope you guys liked it! Please review and if you're confused about the ages here they are!_**

**_Amu: 20_**

**_Ami: 13_**

**_Tadase: 21_**

**_Kukai: 24_**

**_Utau: 23_**

**_Rima: 20_**

**_Nagi: 21_**

**_Ikuto: 27_**

**_Yaya: 19_**

**_Kairi: 21_**

**_And I know its a bit short but i promise I'll try to make the next on longer!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you guys for sticking with me! Like I promised this chapter will be longer than the last one! _****_Please enjoy! _**

**Amu P.O.V**

I stared at him for the longest time before approaching him. I was positive, that him, the man who saved me and my sister. I approached him cautiously, hoping he'll remember me. I quietly tapped him on the shoulder he turned around and my heart must have been beating 100 times pure second.

"You my not remember me but I'm that little girl you saved 14 years ago."

He leaned over to get a closer look at me. I blushed at his brilliant eyes.

"Of course I remember, that was one of the hardest cases I've done my entire career. Amu Hinimori is it not?"

"Yea, that's my name. But…"

"But what?"

"I never learned your name"

"Ikuto, Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"Attention passengers, attention flight 15 is boarding, repeat flight 15 is boarding." The head desk announced.

"Sorry that's my flight I have to go." He held up his ticket.

"That's my flight too," he gave me smirk, as I stared at his and my ticket we sat next to each other.

"Well what are we standing around for let's go!"

I grabbed his hand and dragged him through security then we boarded. It was really quit for most of the time.

"So how's your little sister?" he asked.

"She's good, she turned 13 last month."

"Can I meet her?"

"Of course I'm sure she would love to meet you."

"Next stop Japan." The speaker told us.

"You'll be meeting her very soon." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

**Ikuto P.O.V **

The trip back to Japan felt like forever. I looked at Amu and she was asleep. I lightly poked her cheek with my finger to make sure she was a deep sleeper. She didn't wake up but instead shifted her head onto my shoulder. I moved the bangs away from her eyes and lifted her chin a bit higher so we were face to face. I leaned in and kissed her.

**Amu P.O.V**

I could feel something holding my chin so I slowly opened my eyes, and found him kissing me. I dreamt of this day for awhile now and it has come true, so I gladly kissed back and grabbed the hand that was holding my chin then we separated. He looked deep into my eyes and looked into his. He held my hand tighter and leaned into me.

"I've been searching for you my whole life but yet I couldn't find you at all." He told me, he looked serious and I couldn't help but blush.

"Funny thing I've done the same thing"

"Attention passengers we are currently stopping at Japan please get your things have a nice day" the flight attainder told us. Ikuto and I quickly got our stuff and left. We didn't speak a word to each other until we got the cab. I told him my address and gave him the money.

"Hey Ikuto does this mean we're together now?"

"I suppose if you want to date."

"Why not? But just wait till Ami finds out about this, she'll investigate you like you the prime suspect so be prepared"

"Don't worry I'm hard to break." We laughed at the commet.

"Hey lady, were here!" the cab driver said.

"Okay thank you. Here's a tip." I handed him 10$

"No problem" he said while giving us our bangs and he got into his car.

He drove away leaving Ikuto and I standing in front of my house.

"Let's go in, shall we?" Ikuto said holding out his hand giving me a wink. I giggled.

"Yes, we shall." I said taking a hold of his hand 

**_Hoped you liked it! Please review and as I go along I hope to make these chapters longer but this is it for now!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you for reviewing and still reading! Like I promised I will make these longer as I go so keep your _**

**_fingers crossed! Enjoy! Also I am dearly sorry for the mistakes I made in the previous chapters my _**

**_friend read and made fun of me and my mistakes so I am apologizing if you got cunfuzzled.(And I _**

**_wrote confuzzled and meant it.)_**

* * *

**Amu P.O.V**

As we walked to the front door I was a little nervous since Ami isn't used to men, but maybe she'll like

Ikuto. We arrived at the front door. I pulled out my house key and unlocked it, then I swung open the

door.

"Ami! I'm back!"

I could hear her footsteps running out of her room, but sadly, I heard her fall down the stairs and get

back up. Then I heard her footsteps again.

"Amu!"

She was about to jump into my arms until she saw Ikuto, her eyes were filled with confusion.

"Amu….. who is this man" she asked pointing at Ikuto. I bent down to get eye to eye contact with her

then I smiled and put my hand on her head.

"Ami, this is the man who saved us…" her eyes filled with happiness and her eyes filled with joy as she

walked over to Ikuto. And I quickly got back up and turn around to see what she was going to do.

"Hi, there my name is Ikuto, and your Ami, is that correct?"she gave him a nod and spread her arms

open like she wanted a hug and he gladly gave it to her then he looked up at me. I gave him a wink two

thumbs up. Then he quietly chuckled. As Ami was done giving him a hug she walked over to me and gave

me a signal saying she wanted to whisper something in my ear, I gladly bent down to see what she had

to say.

"You guys would make a good couple" she whispered then I laughed.

"Ami, we're already a couple" her eyes widened and smiled big then turned to Ikuto again.

"Well what would you want for dinner my dear, brother in-law?" then she turned around knowing I

would blush.

"AMI!" she giggled then I noticed Ikuto blushed slightly then I started to giggle at that. Then Ikuto went

along with what Ami said.

"I would like some chicken my dear sister-law" then we all laughed.

**Two Hours Later**

**Ikuto P.O.V**

"I have to say, you guys are really good cooks." I said with a smirk on my face.

"What can we say, you did promise to do the dishes after words." Ami giggled.

"Well I am already done now, so there's no point into bringing it up." I told her trying to look serious.

I dried my hands with the soft pure white towel then sat down at the table next to Amu to continue her

resent cases and stories about the danger and suspense. And after that was done we went to sit

down on the living room couch and watch a movie. When we entered the living room I looked at in awe.

It was beautiful the walls were a perfect shade of a gorgeous deep red that match the tan couch and

carpet. Then there we're pillows that were the same color as the walls and they sat on each side of the

curved couch that faced the large TV. The large TV was on a shelf with wooden side and that had glass

shelves. Amu sat in the middle of the couch, Ami sat on one side of her and I sat on the other. Amu then

got up and went to the shelf that had the movies.

"What do you guys feel like watching?"Amu asked curiously.

"I don't want to watch a movie I want to watch cable!" Ami demanded

"Ikuto you wouldn't mind if we watch cable do you?" I shook my head.

"Cable it is." She sighed.

**A Couple Hours Later**

**Amu P.O.V**

Ami has quietly fallen asleep on the couch while Ikuto and I were watching the 11:00 news. Then I soon

fell asleep on Ikutos shoulder. His head rested on mine so he was asleep as well.

**Next Morning**

I woke up with somewhat of a small headache and the smell of… pancakes? I got up but I was in my

bed but I was almost positive I fell asleep on the couch. When I went down stairs down into the kitchen I

saw a fresh batch of pancakes and Ami stuffing her face with them. But where was Ikuto?

* * *

**_Thank you for reading. Once again I am sorry if I have mistakes in my writing. I hope you enjoyed it! _**

**_Please Review! And like I always promise will make the next chapter longer than this one. Later for _**

**_now!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you for still reading my story of Shugo Chara! I hope you like it and like I always promise I will _**

**_make each chapter longer as I go. Please enjoy!_**

* * *

**Amu P.O.V**

I looked around the kitchen for Ikuto but I couldn't find him.

"Hey Ami have you seen Ikuto?"

"He went to buy some grape and orange juice, he'll back in a little while"

"Oh" Why would I think that he would leave? "I am such an idiot" I whispered to myself.

I heard the front door open then slam. He held a plastic bag that had a gestation logo on it. He went to

the table and put down the juices.

"Oh it's good to see your up" he said coming over to me and patting my head and giving a small peck on

the cheek. I blushed again.

"Hey did you put me in my bed last night because I could have sworn I fell asleep on the couch."

"Yea I carried you to your bed but don't worry I slept on the couch"

"Oh, I see so you carried Ami to her room too?"

"No, actually she woke me up and she showed me your room she went to her room right after"

I listened as I got a glass cup with pink and red swirls that went around the edges. I filled it with grape

juice and set it on the table in front of the chair I was going to sit in. Then the phone rang, I rushed to it

and answered.

"Hello?"

"Amu, you have another case this time it's in Greece." It was my boss.

"Okay, tell me what's going on."

"As usual come down to my office and pick up the file, understood"

"Yes sir, what time should I be there?"

"When you're finished packing your things" after he finished the answer he hung up. I put down the

Phone and walked over to the dining room.

"I have a new case to do" Ami nearly spit out her orange juice but instead slammed down her cup and

almost all the juice spilled.

"Amu, you just got back from your last case!" she slammed her hand on the table and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I know but it is my job Ami and you know how long these cases last some are long some are short this can be one of them. I'm as you are and I'll try to be as back as soon as I can. I'm going to go pack." I went to my room while I can feel Ami pouting down stairs. I decided to ask my boss if my family can come along.

**Two Hours Later**

I walked through the doors to see my boss to ask him about the case and if my sibling can come along plus, if she comes Ikuto could look after her.

"Sir, I have a request." He turned his chair to face me. I looked straight into his grey terrorizing eyes.

"Sir, I would like to request that my little sister Ami comes with me on this case."

"Amu, this is a dangerous case, two men got killed, but they have one have thing in common…. They both were both seen at the same hotel, the thing is they don't each other or anyone that has contact with both of them." He put his fingers together and leaned back in his chair before continuing "the other thing is that there were only 10 people in the hotel at this time, including them." My eyes widened since this was such a violent case, I couldn't keep Ami there.

"What if she stays in a deferent hotel can she then?"

"Yes, but I strongly recommend someone watch over her until the case is over…. Understood."

"Yes sir"

"Here's the file. Don't disappoint me Amu. You are dismissed." He gave me the file before turning his chair towards the window.

"Understood sir." I left with the file in my hand and a smile on my face. I walked out the main doors and headed to my car. Once I got in I heard something ticking. I looked in the passenger seat.

"A Bomb!"

I quickly jumped out of my car and ran as far as I could but it was too late I was hit by the blow. I rolled in the parking lot making sure that I didn't get caught on fire. I was able to bring myself to my feet. There was a lot of smoke so I coughed a bit, luckily the file wasn't harmed but I had a couple bruises and scrapes. Also no cars were near mine so no one got affected. Since the accident was in front of a police station they heard the bomb go off and quickly got the paramedics and investigation under control, but I was almost positive it was someone who had a grudge against me or it had to do with the new case. I was in deep thought about all these things as I watched my car burn from the fire. I snapped out of my train of thought when the paramedics came running for me making sure I wasn't harmed. Then I saw the fire fighters putting out the fire then it all went black.

**Ikuto P.O.V**

Amu told me to watch Ami while she was gone, but all Ami has done is sit in her room on her laptop. But then the phone rang. So I sighed and paused the movie to go answer it.

"Hello?" I said in a tired voice.

"This is the hospital and Amu Hinimori is in the hospital with a few bruises and a slight fever that can turn serious within a matter of seconds please tell any other family member. Thank you for your time." Then she hung up. I immediately dropped the phone and rushed to Ami's room as fast as I could and swung open the door.

"Ami, grab your things we need to go!" startled she jumped.

"What? Why?!"

"Amu's in the hospital!"

* * *

**_Uh Oh cliff hanger! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Last time was a cliff hanger let's see what happens next! Enjoy! _**

* * *

**Ami P.O.V**

I jumped up at the words "Amu" and "Hospital" in the same sentence. And ran out the door and down the stairs heading for the front door with Ikuto trailing behind me. I swung open the door and ran to…. to what? Amu took our only car. So I immediately called Utau to ask her for a ride to the hospital.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Utau, I need you a ride to the hospital S.A.P!"

"What why what happened?!"

"I'll tell you on the way there! Just come pick us up!"

"Us?"

"Yes, just get over here!" I hung up on her and before we knew it there was a car making a skid mark on the pavement.

"GET IN!" she demanded.

I got in as fast as I could as Ikuto reached to get inside Utau stopped him.

"Nuh uh! Get your own ride!"

"Utau he's fine he is the one who saved us!"

She let him the car.

"You and your sister need to stop keeping me in the dark all the time!"

She drove fast, and I mean really fast. The whole time I was holding onto the seat for dear life. When Amu's driving it's like an angel is driving the car but when it came to Utau in dangerous situations it was like you were in the movie "The Fast And The Furious" and I could tell Ikuto was regretting ever getting in the car.

"Ami tell me what's going on why is Amu in the hospital!" she demanded

"I don't know Ikuto told me!" she immediately looked at Ikuto…..poor guy feeling Utau's wrath before seeing Amu one last time.

"Don't expect me to tell you everything! I'll I know is that she has a fever and it could turn bad in a matter I seconds!"

"Amu why do you always end up in these situations?!" Utau yelled.

When we arrived at the hospital we all got out of the car and ran towards the front door of the hospital. We immediately went to the front desk.

"Where's Amu Hinimori's room?!" Ikuto asked the head desk. A little startled she looked at him like he was crazy and slipped him a piece of paper that had the room number on it. Ikuto then ran towards the room while Utau and I ran alongside him. When we got to the room the doctor was already there.

"Doctor! Can we please see my sister? Is she okay?" I asked hoping for all the right answers. But he remand silent for a couple minutes.

"She might have to stay here for at least a week her condition is in fragile condition until we find out what the fever is." All of us had our eyes open. Utau couldn't stand on her feet anymore so she fell to her knees. Then he went on," the results should be here tomorrow until then you cannot see her. His words were like a sword killing our faith, what if her condition turns worse? That question rang in our minds. Speechless, we all went to the waiting room. We didn't speak for hours until Utau decided to tell the others.

**Utau P.O.V**

I decided to call everyone, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi, Nagi, Rima, and sadly I decided Tadase should know too. I

picked up my phone but my hands couldn't move but they were shaking."Get a hold of yourself" I

whispered to myself. I quickly dialed Kukais number,

"Hello?"

"Kukai I need you to come to the hospital."

"What?! Why?! What happened?"

"I'll explain it when you get here, just get here as soon as you can ok"

"Ok I'm on my way."

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

I got one down five to go. Next were Yaya, then Kairi, after him Nagi, then Rima, then last but not least

Tadase.

"This is Yaya!"

"Yaya, I need you at the hospital."

"What why?! Utau, Yaya doesn't understand."

"I'll explain when you get here all right"

"Ok, Yaya is on her way"

I hung up the phone this was harder than I thought, but I had to keep going.

"This is Kairi speaking"

"Kairi I need you at the hospital I'll explain what going on when you get here understood."

"Alright I'm on my way"

"Good see you then"

But now that I think about it we never learned _why_ Amu was in the hospital. I'll call everyone before I try

finding out.

"Hello?"

"Nagi is Rima with you?"

"Umm… yea how did you know?"

"I guessed. What I need you guys to do is come to the hospital ok and I'll explain when you get here ok"

"Ok we're on our way."

I could her Rima in the background asking questions and demanding Nagi to hand over the phone.

"Rima wants to talk to you"

"Ok give her the phone"

"Utau what happened who's in the hospital?!"

"Amu…. She's in the hospital"

"W-what? Why?"

"No one has told us yet we'll find out ok I'll see you when you get here"

"Utau we'll be there before you now it ok"

Next was Tadase which I never liked him in the first place, even when him and Amu were dating I hated him, the only reason why I put up with him is because he's friends with Kukai and all of us hang out with Kukai so there's no real way to tell him to leave, but sometimes he can be a little fun so our friendship meter goes on and off. So, I dialed his number to get it done and over

"Hello?"

"Tadase…. Amu's in the hospital and I'll explain everything when you get here ok."

"Wait Uta-"

I hung up on him before he could finish, and I was going to find out why Amu was in the hospital but

When I turned around Ikuto was gone he wasn't with Ami so I rushed over to Ami.

"Ami, where did Ikuto go?"

"He went to ask the doctor why Amu was here."

I ran to her room where Ikuto and the doctor would be then I saw them talking to each other. So I ran

towards them. Ikuto looked over at me with eyes that were filled with worry. But I kept running towards him

them. When I got to the both of them I stopped I took deep breaths.

"Doctor why is Amu in the hospital?" I asked him as he turned to face me.

"Amu was almost killed by a bomb that was planted in her car, we think that her new case had to do

with her new case and we found out what the fever was a little early thank goodness" he paused and handed me

the file, I opened it and it said she had a slight case of the flu, but there was an internal injury that they

didn't know about, I felt sick.

"Don't worry about the internal injury, it can be easily repaired. And she will make a full recovery."

He smiled at me and I smiled at him and gave him back the folder. I walked away happy. Then I went to see Ami and tell her the good news but as I walked through the hall I passed through a strange man in a black sweat shirt with the hood up so you couldn't see his face but the only thing you could see was his mouth and chin with a bit of his neck showing, and he had an evil smirk across his face and the only thing that crossed my mind was "is Amu ok?"

* * *

**_Muahahahahaha! I left you hanging! I hope you enjoyed it!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I am so excited for this one because and there will be more drama and we find a love triangle! And this, sadly, will be my last cliff hanger for a while, but there will be more! Enjoy!_**

* * *

I looked at him for at least two minutes but it felt like an hour, but then I quickly thought of Amu and had to make sure she wasn't harmed. I ran as fast as my feet could take me, and when I got to where Ikuto and the doctor were standing….. they were gone with no trace so I snuck into Amu's room and she was… fine? I checked her bed and she was there, breathing, she had her head to the right and had a band aid on her left cheek and she was sleeping lightly. I sighed in relief but what I didn't was what that man who had the smirk? And what happened to Ikuto? Wait, Ikuto could he have? I rushed out of Amu's room and went to Ami to see if Ikuto was there and he was and everyone else was there too, including Tadase.

"Yaya was worried!"Yaya yelled coming to hug me.

"Yaya there is nothing to worry about" I said as I patted her head. She looked the same still had baby personality and had her hair in piggy tails as usual.

"Don't worry Ikuto told us that Amu was safe and well" Tadase said to me, he had a worried look on his face but, that didn't matter, I needed to find out who that man was and why he was here.

**Ami P.O.V**

I wondered what Utau was worried about she looked like she was worried about something, I looked in the distance and saw a man in a pure black sweat shirt staring at us, I couldn't see his eyes but I could see the evil grin across his face I stopped and starred, what did he do and what was with his smirk? I was speechless and scarred. When he realized I was staring at him he put his back towards me and walked away. I was scared what if he was the one who planted the bomb? Then I quickly realized everyone else was staring at me.

"Is something wrong Ami?" Kukai asked.

"You saw him didn't you, Ami…" I nodded nervously. Then I noticed the doctor was walking over to us.

"Amu is awake and would like to see you all" the doctor said cheeringly. All of us cheered except for me and Utau, we were the only ones who noticed something was about to go terribly wrong.

**Amu P.O.V**

I still had good memory of what happened and I know I'm in the hospital but there is one thing on my mind the whole time, why and who did this to me. I heard the door open and turned my head to see who it was, and it was my friends, Ikuto, Ami, Utau, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi, Rima, Nagi, and Tadase. Even though Tadase and I broke up he still clams to have feelings for me, but I don't buy it for one second. Then I thought of Ikuto I mean he said that he loved me too, and if he does I wonder how he'll react to Tadase will they fight? I wasn't sure but I didn't want to be the one who would bring up the situation. I snapped out of the thought when Yaya, Utau, and Ami tackle hugged me.

"Amu! We were all so worried! Thank god you're alright and weren't seriously injured!" Yaya screamed.

"It's alright Yaya I'm fine." I reassured her. Everyone looked at me like I've just told a huge lie. "I'm truly fine I feel great and Ami I have some really good news."

"Huh?"

"You're able to come with me on the trip! If Ikuto agrees to come with us he can look after you." I looked at Ikuto for his answer and he nodded his head, I smiled big, but was a bit worried because what if Ami or Ikuto get kidnapped or even killed? I shouldn't be worried, Ikuto saved her before, I'm sure he watch over her.

"So when will we be leaving for Greece?" Ami asked.

"Probably a day after I get out of the hospital" then the nurse came in.

"Amu, the doctor says you need rest so visiting time is up"

"Ok bye you guys I'll see you tomorrow" I gave Utau, Rima, Ami, and Yaya a final hug then Ikuto gave me a quick kiss and hug then they all left, and while Ikuto gave me a hug I could feel Tadase's jealousy ora grow.

**Later That Night**

As I was sleeping I smelt something….. burning? I opened my dreary eye lids that felt like 100 pounds to find that the room was on fire, I got up immediately to find there was a glowing fire that seemed like a burning sun and it felt like it too. It was them, whoever they are, it was them in an attempt to kill me, the hospital luckily put me on the first floor so I could easily jump out the window, before I did I looked under the bed for any clothes and I found some and jumped out the window, and just as I jumped out I could hear the sirens and people panicking I saw a bush and jumped into it to change my clothes. The clothes were a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. After I put those on I grabbed the robe the hospital was having me wear and went to the cops.

"Are you one of the survivors' mam?" he asked me, I nodded and told him what happened, while his pen was moving I looked up in the distance and saw a man in a black hoodie that had a disappointed look, but I couldn't see his eyes but I could tell by the frown he wore, and he was staring straight at me, and I stared back. Then he disappeared into the bushes.

"Excuse me, miss?"

"Oh sorry I have to go do something I'll be back later" Then I ran towards he was and went into the dark woods. I looked everywhere but couldn't see him anywhere, but I kept walking, then I saw a tree with a note on it, I read it over and over again, it was a threat and the peculiar note read,

_Dear Amu,_

_I've tried many tactics to get rid of you, but you're smarter than I thought, but mark my words Hinimori I will kill you no matter what it takes. See then…._

_Sincerely,_

_Unknown_

I've been threatened I didn't know what to do, then I thought about Ami and the rest of my friends, h-he wouldn't I fell to my knees scared that he could have done something to them, I wasn't worried about me. In this deep thought I couldn't hear my surroundings. And then next thing I knew was a sack over my head and someone hitting my head and again, everything went black….

* * *

**_I might change my mind about this one binging the last cliffhanger for a while… hmmmmmm, I guess you'll have to see what happens next chapter! Hope you liked it! Please Review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_First I would like to thank all the people who put this as there favorites/follows! Thank you guys _**

**_because if you guys hadn't done that I don't know what I would have done, but on the story! Please _**

**_enjoy!_**

* * *

**Ami P.O.V**

I heard the fire alarm go off while I was sleeping, I opened my eyes immediately and put on my slippers

and hopped out of my bed and when I opened my door to go down stairs the flames where already

glowing and growing then a flame jumped towards me and I through my hands and four arms to my face

to shield myself, the flame didn't catch me or my room on fire, quickly shut the door and heard the click.

The bad part was my room was on the second floor since this is a two story house, I opened my window

and looked down, there was a medium sized bush that would be able to catch and cushion my fall I

looked back at my door and took a big gulp. I closed my eyes and jumped hoping this would work.

Before I knew it I reached the bush and heard the branches scratching my skin and felt them too.

I got up sorely and ran to the front of the house, the rough but somehow soft grass brushed against my

my bare ankles. I took a turn to look at the front of the house, I starred at amazement of the blaze… only

the side of my room was burning. I took a couple steps back and quickly ran to my neighbors house and

the door bell desperately. They lived right across from us. They had a boy there, about a year older than

I was, we grew up together he knows Amu and what happened to our parents, I crossed my arms over

chest, it was 50 degrees, which was about freezing since the wind gave me chills down my spine. While

I waited for someone to answer the door I turned to face the fire that burned the house that held many

memories that me, Amu, and our friends had together, I whipped away the tear that was forming in my

left eye when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs towards the hall, and I turned to face the person

who would answer the door. Like I figured my child hood friend, Wesley, answered the door,

"Ami it's five in the morning this better be important….." his voice trailed off after he looked over

my head and he put his hand on my shoulder, "Come in." he told me, I just quietly nodded and stepped

inside of his house, nothing changed, the couch was black leather that matched the soft colored brown

wooden floor…T.V. sat on a large wooden shelf that connected to the other shelves. He went to the

home phone and picked it up and dialed 911.

"Yes, the house across from mine is on fire… of course." He gave his address but I was too deep into

thought to hear what else he said. I thought about Amu, and if she was alright then I heard Wesley hang

up the phone.

"What did they say?" I asked

"They'll be here as soon as they get more reinforcements…"

"Why do they need more?"

"The local hospital caught on fire…" my eyes widened with fear and a tear ran down my face. I couldn't

Stand on my feet anymore… my legs gave out and I fell to my knees, and then everything went black.

**Ikuto P.O.V**

It was already 5:30 and I woke up early for work, I mean I still worked and the police station, I was

heading to the bathroom when I heard my phone ring. I rushed over to the phone and quickly answered

it.

"Hello?"

"Ikuto, we need you down here now!" it was my boss.

"What? Why?"

"I'll explain when you get here!" he hung up, I grabbed my coat and headed to the office. I got into my

car and looked at the picture of Amu on the mirror in my car and smiled. I was glad she was safe. I put

the car in gear and drove to the office, once I got there I went to ask the secretary where the chief was.

"He's at the hospital."

"Okay, thanks"

I left and went down to hospital; at least I'll be able to visit Amu. I drove to the hospital, as I drove I

Was able to smell the faint scent of smoke and closely up ahead. I could see the light glow of fire. My

eyes widened in fear, I drove faster. I sped through traffic and my mind kept wondering _is Amu alright?_

**Ami P.O.V**

While Wesley and I waited for the fire fighters to arrive, we watched TV and every once in a while I

would get up and watch my house burn and when I stay at the window to long Wesley would come over

and take me back to the couch. My mind wondered if the person who set my house on fire was the

same person who tried to hurt Amu, was it? I couldn't find the words to speak to Wesley or even call

Utau. Utau was Amu's first friend and enemy, Utau would be mad at her for getting all the attention

from the other students, but one day Amu found Utau crying behind a tree, and that's how they became

friends, Amu was there for Utau and that was 11 years ago… I got up and walked to the house phone

and dialed Utau's number.

"What are you doing?" Wesley asked as I walked to the phone.

"I'm calling a friend." I quickly dialed Utau's number and heard the ring waiting and hoping she would

pick up the phone.

"H-hello?" I could tell she was exhausted and really tired.

"Utau its Ami"

"What's wrong with you it's 6:00 in the morning! This better be really, _really _important."

"My house is on fire….."

"…You win this time…. I'll be there second." I heard the click when she hung up, and gently and I went to

couch to watch the news with Wesley.

"So who did you call?" he asked.

"I called Utau."

"Oh." After that without noticing I fell asleep.

**Amu P.O.V**

_I felt this somewhere before….. but where? _My mind thought of these thoughts as heard the car move.

Whoever kidnapped me has done this is experienced. The ropes where to tight for me to move and so

were me ankles, the bag over my head was black, pure black so when I woke up all I would see would be

the same. I tried to think really hard, I've seen this before, and then it all fled back, the terrible

memories.

**_Flashback_**

_Ami, mom, dad, and I played in the backyard with the butterflies and flowers. Ami and I giggled, while_

_Mom and dad let out a loud laugh, then there was a loud thump in the house. Dad went inside but then _

_there was another loud thump. Momma told me and Ami to hide in the bushes, she said we where _

_playing hide and seek, so we did and I watched mom go in the house and we heard two pops and one_

_small gasp that came from Ami and I. I decided to check it out but I told Ami to stay but she quietly _

_followed me without knowing her presence. Then a man came out with silver tape and a sack and he_

_quickly told us to come with us, I shook my head, then he grabbed mine and Ami's arm and wrapped us _

_with the tape and put the sacks on our heads. Ami and I struggled but couldn't get free but couldn't._

_few days later_

_We were starving and Ami was sleeping. We were locked in a seller that would only be opened every _

_few days that we had to eat or it was for the jobs we had to do. He would make us clean everything and _

_every time he got bored he would beat us. But then we heard crashing and people yelling so I looked at_

_the door in fear what if he went on a rampage? The door swung open reveling a bright light that had a_

_shadow of a man. Ami woke up and rushed to me, I held her close and tightly._

_"Don't worry I won't hurt you.." The strange man had a kindness in his voice and held out his hand, took_

_it._

_"What's your name?"_

_"A-Amu and this is my little sister Ami."_

_"We'll find you a good home okay."_

_"Okay" he led us out of the cellar and outside. The brushing wind and the chirping birds, I almost _

_forgotten what it was like to play outside. I felt the soft grass in-between my toes and held my head _

_high._

_"Come with me" I looked up at him. He was wearing a police uniform, he had deep blue eyes that _

_reminded me of the midnight sky, so was his hair, and he simply smiled at me._

**_End of Flashback_**

The truck stopped and I heard the door open and the man pick me up over his shoulder. I then heard a

door creak and I felt him put me down on a chair. And the black bag was removed. As I slowly looked

up I didn't have words I was shocked, but….. how could he do this?

"I-its you….."

* * *

**_I am super sorry for the wait but I finally got it finished! :D Hope you liked the cliff hanger!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I bet you all hate me for that last chapter…. But I do not care because I love the suspense!_**

**_Mwahhahahaha! Anyway on with the story!_**

* * *

**Ikuto P.O.V**

I stared at the blazing light of the fire, I was speechless…. was Amu ok? I saw a fire fighter and rushed

to him.

"Have you seen a girl with pink hair and golden eyes?" I desperately wanted him to answer.

"Yes, I have, but she ran into the woods and I haven't seen her since then" I immediately turned and ran

into the woods. I yelled Amu over and over, but there was no answer, so I kept searching. I was

running when I slipped on something.

"Ow. Huh?" when I picked up the thing I slipped on, it was a note and I read it. I was shocked knowing

someone threatened Amu. I stuffed it into my pocket and got up looking around for footsteps but I

couldn't see any, it was too dark. I went to see my boss and I could tell him about the missing person

report. When I got out of the woods I saw my boss staring deep into the fire. I approached him

cautiously.

"Hey sorry I'm late…"

"It's fine but where have you been?"

"Someone in this building is very important to me and she's disappeared."

"I see, are you sure she made it out?"

"Yes sir, I have a witness saying she did make it out of the fire, then saying that she ran into the woods."

I took the note out of my pocket and handed him the note, and as he read it his eyes filled with shock. He handed the note back to me.

"I'll start a full investigation, in the mean while I need you to go investigate a fire, here is where it is located, be careful, understood"

"Yes sir..." I left and went into my car, before i started the engine i looked at the derections. My eyes filled with shock and fear, was Ami alright?!

**Ami P.O.V**

I lied on the couch slowly drifting to sleep, then there was a sudden ring at the door bell, I immidatly got up looking arounfd, Wesley was already asleep, so I rushed to the door in panic.

"Who is it?"

"It's the police. Open up" I immidatly opened the door hoping Ikuto would be standing there with Amu by his side, it wasn't at all who I hoped it would be, but it was Amu's boss, I knew that much.

"Your Amu's little sister, correct?" I nodded. "Come with me"

"O-Okay"

"Where are you going Ami?" I turned to see that Welsey was awake and standing behind me.

"The police have arrived, I'll be back soon okay?"

"Okay, be careful.." he patted me on the head. I turned and left with the police. We headed towards the house when I saw Ikuto looking at the house.

"Ikuto!" I screamed. I ran towards him as fast as I could, I could feel the tears of relief strole down my face. I saw him turn around and look at me with a sad expretion.

"Ami..."

"Whats the matter... Ikuto?"

"Amu... she's seem to have..."

"W-what?"

"She seems to have... disappeard..." my eyes widend in shock.

"She...d-disappeared?" I could'nt help but fall to my knees, what happened to Amu?

* * *

**_Sorry people, I like to do cliffhangers :3 but all your questions will be answered in the next chapter! Like "who saved Amu?" or "Who kidnapped Amu?" will be answered next time in Love Can Be Dangerous! ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello! Sorry for the waiting but I hope you enjoy it. And as promised I shall answer the questions you_**

**_may have, for example, the big one, "Who kidnapped Amu?" that will be answered in this chapter of _**

**_Love Can Be Dangerous. _**

* * *

**Ikuto P.O.V**

I comforted Ami as best I could, since she was on her knees I got on my knees and held her tight when I

heard some people talking, a boy and a girl to be exact.

"Did you hear about that girl, Hinamori Amu, I think."

"Yea, didn't she get kidnapped?"

"Yea and you know I think that she might be held down town at that abandoned wear house."

"Really? It could be possible, many people don't know about that place."

"Let's go home it's getting to crowded."

"Right"

They left, I quickly got up, I was shocked and confused. I grabbed Ami's hand and brought her to her feet

and dragged her to my car.

"W-where are w-we going?" she asked as she whipped the tears away from her eyes. I turned towards

her.

"We're going to my house…"

"What? Why?"

"Do you know how to handle a gun?"

"Yea, Amu taught me when I was 9 for self defense."

"Good we're going to get armor and guns."

"Why?"

"I might know where Amu is"

**Amu P.O.V**

I was shocked looking at the man in front of me… Tadase did this? Why? Why would he do this to me

of all people? I looked at him shocked.

"You surprised…. Hinamori-san?"

"Why? Why would you do this to me Tadase?!" tears started to form and stroll down my face.

"You think I'm still my brother? Take a closer look honey!" I stared into is eye's. They weren't red like

they should be instead they where blue….. a light blue…. I looked at my lap. T-Tadase had a brother?

I was completely shocked. _I hope Ikuto come saves me soon, I mean did it last time, can he do it again? _all these thoughts jumped through my head, I was confused.

"I'm Tadase's brother, Toshiro, everything is always about Tadase. I'm always compared to him. So I

decided to take what's dear to him…"

**Ikuto P.O.V**

I unlocked the door to my house, with Ami trailing behind me. I opened the door, and walked over to

my office and unlocked the cabinet door, while Ami looked around. I pulled out four hand held guns, along with some

extra bullets. I closed the cabinet door and went over to the other one and unlocked that one as well.

I pulled out two bullet proof vests and some belts that would be able hold our guns in and the bullets

that we would need if we ever ran out of them.

"Ami." She looked over at me and studied the weapons and amour. I handed her gun and what she'll

need. With no words she quietly put everything on and got prepared. I did the same. She pulled out a

hair tie and put her hair up in a pony tail.

"Come on we need to hurry to the car." She nodded. As we headed to the car, I noticed she was shaking,

bad.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." I whipped away a running tear from her cheek. I started the car and

drove as fast as I could down to the ware house. When I found it I looked over towards Ami, we nodded

at one another. We quietly got out of the car and headed towards the front door. I looked at Ami and

did a countdown. I kicked down the door and held my gun up.

"Well, well, well, how many years has it been Ikuto, what 13 maybe?"

"Toshiro, I thought you were in Paris."

"No, not really, I moved back when Tadase moved into Paris, say what, 7 years ago?"

"Wait! Tadase moved to Paris?" Amu blurted out. Toshiro pointed the gun at Amu.

"Stop! What do you want? We'll give it to as long as you don't hurt her..." I told him, he simply looked at me and smirked.

"Hmmmm, lets see, I have enough money, I don't need anything in particular... but, I do want one thing..."

"What is it?" I asked scarred of his answer, what if he wanted Ami? Or if he wanted Tadase dead?

"I want..." I didn't get to hear what he would have said, the police and FBI showed up before he could say what he wanted. One of FBI troops tackled Toshiro, I went straight to Amu, Ami was faster than I was. Ami started to cry harder than I would imagine, Amu did the same, I untied Amu so she could hold her sister tightly. I wondered where Tadase was, but all I know was that was not the last time we'll see Toshiro.

**Amu P.O.V**

I held Ami tightly and after we were done hugging I went straight to Ikuto and did the same to him. Afterwords I went out side to get in the car, but instead all my friends with worried faces, and before I knew it, Yaya clung onto me like I was a tree and she was the monkey, but she was also crying like a baby, but I wouldn't expect any less. Rima, Nagi, Kairi, and Utau were there as well, with wide smiles and eyes full of tears.

"Amu!" they all cried, then all tackled me to the ground and we all laughed, I looked at the starry sky wondering where Tadase has been for seven years...

* * *

_**Oh my mosh! I am sorry for such the long wait you should know how it is this time of year... Anyways please tell me what you think and tell me if you think I should end the story in next couple chapters so I could start a new story, or if I should keep going with this story you decide! **_


	10. Not a chapter!

**_I know you're probably mad that this isn't a chapter, but I give you a few hints on what part II is about,_**

- **_You meet three certain people_**

- **_A certain someone shows up_**

- **_They finally go to Greece!_**

- **_Relationship problems!_**

**_There they are! But don't worry they're will be more! Thank you for reading!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Pretty Cute Neko- Ok, Thank you for still reading my story!**_

_**Ikuto- Why do we get to talk now?!**_

_**Amu- Yea!?**_

_**PCN- I don't know I was bored talking to myself!**_

_**Amu- You're a sad, sad person *shakes head***_

_**Ikuto- anyway she does not own us!**_

_**PCN- I wish I did!**_

**Amu P.O.V**

Finally out of that stupid hospital, and my stuff already packed Ikuto, Ami, and I were all in the taxi that

was taking us to the airport, while all my friends trailed behind the us. _**(before I forget when Toshiro **_

_**kidnapped her, he broke her arm when she tried to fight back.) **_Although my arm was a bit sore I

was fine.

**When they arrive at the airport**

We went directly to the front desk and got our tickets then, it was time for our goodbyes….

"AMU-CHIIIIIII" Yaya yelled having her arms wrapped around my legs

"Yaya, she has to go…" Kairi said trying his best to get her off me. I smiled awkwardly.

"Yaya, it's ok I'll be back don't worry…" I said patting her on the head. She looked at me with big puppy

eyes. I just simply smiled, she stood up knowing I had to go, she crossed her arms and started to pout.

After words I gave my final goodbyes and left with Ami and Ikuto…

After we went through the metal detectors we went onto the plane.

"I got chair sixteen" Ami said looking around and at her ticket.

"I got chair twenty-one" Ikuto said doing the same as Ami.

"I got…. CHAIR ONE?!" i was mad and shocked I wasn't even near Ikuto or Ami! I pouted and went to

my seat. Ikuto chuckled and went to his, as well as Ami. I looked at Ami; she was sitting next to the

window and a girl close to her age but she looked and acted like a six-teen year old, she had a belly

button piercing, she wore deep red lipstick, had both her ears pierced, but the piercing went up and

down her ear, she wore fish nets, a skirt, take top with a leather jacket. I made a disgusted look, Ami

saw and giggled.

Next, I looked at Ikuto; he sat in the middle row, in the middle seat. On the right was a pretty official

looking lady, she had a tight tan skirt that reached her knees; she had a white under shirt and a dress

shirt that went over, her hair was tied up in a tight bun and her shoes were black. On the left was

basically the same except it was a man he wore the same color pattern but this time a suit and dress

pants, Ikuto noticed I was staring so I made a face that implied he was with the boring group. He

chuckled again.

I didn't sit next to the window, but in the front row, closest to the exit. I looked at the person to my left,

they wore a black hood, which brought bad memories. So I decided to ask them to take it off.

"E-excuse me would you mind taking the hood off?"

"Yea sure" they turned their head toward me and removed the hood from their face, it was a beautiful

woman. She had blue hair that was in-between dark and light, her eyes were the same color, her skin

complexion was beautiful. But I was only able to see her bangs; the rest of her hair was in a blue hat

that had a dark blue spade on the side if it.

"I'm Miki, by the way…." She stuck out her hand to shake it. I gladly shook it.

"I'm Amu… Amu Hinamori…" I gave her a smile she smiled back. Then her eyes popped open.

"Oh, and these are my sisters, Ran and Sue and were going to Greece to see our other sister Dia " She

looked at the back of our seats and smiled. I looked as well. One of them had deep pink hair, it was like

mine but darker, she had a pink cap on and sat by the window, she had rosy pink cheeks and had this big

smile of happiness, she wore something like a cheerleader would, it was a delicate pink and at the

bottom of her skirt was a line of dark pink, and she had pink tennis shoes, I looked back at her hair, she

had her hair pulled into a side pony tail and on the same side was a heart, then she looked at me with a

smile that shined brightly."I'm Ran, nice to meet'cha" she said with cheer. I nodded at her and gave her

a bright smile like she gave me. I looked to the other to the other girl. She looked like a complete girly

girl, but not the annoying kind. She wore complete green, but it was a beautiful kind, she wore

something like what would see on a maid but instead of the outlining the white in black it was green

and like the others she wore a hat as well and she had pure golden hair that was curled and also like

the others her hat had a design to it this time, a clover, her shoes were kind of like ballet ones but with

heals. They had green ribbons that had bows on the back and wrapped up to her knees. She also wore

pure white tights.

"Hello, I'm Sue~desu" she gave a kind smile so I smiled back. "I'm Amu"

"Okay, we're taking off now so all passengers face forward and enjoy the ride." The spokes person

said. Miki and I immediately faced forward and sat straight, then the plane took off.

**After the Landing in Greece**

"Well, that was a long ride" Miki said.

"Amu! Over he- Amu who are they?" Ami asked in a low voice.

"Ami, these are my friends Ran, Miki, and Sue" I said all of their names while pointing all of them out.

"Hello there I'm Ran." Ran said while kneeling down to her hight.

"I'm Ami, Amu's little sister." She said kind of shyly.

**Ami P.O.V**

I looked at all of them, Red, Blue, and Green? Heart, Spade, and Clover? I recognize them… a deck of

Cards! Like what men play when they gamble! Except the Diamond was missing…..I ignored the fact,

but other than that they were all beautiful and so happy. I couldn't help but smile and blush.

"Ami, where's Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"He's still getting our bags"

"Amu, who's Ikuto…." Miki asked like a girl wanting juicy gossip.

"He's my… ummmm… b-boyfriend" Amu blushed and looked at the ground shyly.

"OOOOOHHHHHH a boyfriend huh?" Ran said standing up and giving her a sly look. Then I saw Ikuto

sneaking up behind Amu, he then blew air into her ear, she immediately jumped and fell backward but

Ikuto caught her making her blush even harder.

"See I've always known you were scared of ghosts!" he laughed. I laughed along, so did Ran, Sue, and

Miki. Amu got up and made a pouting face.

"You're so mean!" she yelled.

"So this is the famous Ikuto!" Miki said.

"Famous?" he asked with a smirk.

"Indeed, Amu talks about you all the time, I mean every chance she gets…" Miki pulling off a sly look like

Ran did. I couldn't help but laugh harder.

"A-ha-anyway where will you guys be staying" Sue asked whipping a tear from laughing to hard.

"Ummmmmmm…. The Divani Caravel Hotel Athens"

"Us too! Wanna drive with us?"

"Sure" Amu, Ikuto, and I said together. The five called a cab while I sat on the bench, I looked around in

Amazement, I looked in the distance and saw… what looked like… Tadase?

* * *

**_PCN- Yay! I hoped you liked it you guys!_**

**_Ikuto- What the heck?! Tadase is coming?! That's not fair!_**

**_Amu- actually I haven't seen Tadase in a while, so I'm looking forward to it!_**

**_Tadase- Same here Amu!_**

**_Ikuto-*Grabs and hugs Amu* Mine!_**

**_PCN- Anyways… Hope you liked it please Review, Favorite and Follow!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Ikuto- *pouts*_**

**_Amu- Ikuto don't be such a baby…_**

**_Ikuto- how could you not be freaking out about this she's gonna-_**

**_Amu- HEY! NO SPOILERSSSS!_**

**_Ikuto- but it's not fair!_**

**_Tadase- Ikuto at least you have a bunch of lines okay I wouldn't be complaining!_**

**_Ikuto- Shut up Tadase_**

**_Amu- *Slaps both upside the head* stop, we don't want spoilers and you people are probably _**

**_wondering why PCN isn't here, well let's say she made Rima veeerrryyyy angry…_**

**_Ikuto- Anyways PCN does not own SC_**

**_PCN- Somebody help meeeeee!_**

**_Rima-Get back here! Tight Rope!_**

**_PCN- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

* * *

**Amu P.O.V**

"I'm going to go sit with Ami…." I said giving up.

"Ok" they all said at once, which I found quiet odd…. I turned towards Ami and saw her talking to a man,

she looked like she knew him but you can never be too sure, so I rushed over.

"Excuse, me….. umm…who are you…" I was shocked at who was standing in front of me….

Tadase?

"Amu-chan!" he said cheeringly his smile brightened and so did mine.

"Oh my gosh! It's so good to see you!"

"You too!" I gave him a hug, but then the memory suddenly crossed my mind.

"Tadase…. Why didn't you ever tell me you had a twin?"

"Who? Toshiro? He went back to Japan? Where is he?" he sounded like he hasn't seen him in 7 years…

"Toshiro… Toshiro kidnapped me, and almost hurt Ami…." I looked into his eyes they were filled

with so much shock, hurt, and sadness. He gave me sudden hug, held me tight, and didn't say a word….

**Ikuto P.O.V**

"Hold on sir, we need to get a couple people…"

"Fine with me….." he replied.

"I'll go get Amu and Ami" I told the girls.

"Okay" they all said while handling the bags. I turned to face where Ami and Amu where, and I saw a

certain blonde hugging my strawberry….

"Ikuto!" Tadase said cheerfully, I could understand that he didn't know about me and Amu, and when

he finally found out about the truth when he came in at the wrong time all those years ago… I

grabbed Amu and held her in my arms. She started to blush.

"Mine…" I said, Tadase simply smiled.

"Well Ikuto-onii-san you beat me to it…." He said while shrugging. Everyone simply laughed. Amu

decided to invite Tadase over, and of course being the kiddy king he is, he agreed. I pouted the whole

time we were in the cab, Amu had all three of the card girls meet Tadase, and Amu, Tadase and the rest

of them talked about basically everything politics, celebrities, and all the little things, while I pouted like

a little kid. When we arrived, just my luck, he was staying at the hotel as well, yyyaaaayyyyyy….

* * *

**_Amu- *sigh* why is this one so short?_**

**_Ikuto- maybe because Rima…_**

**_Tadase- Yea, Rima got mad at the fact that the next chapter will be-_**

**_Amu- Hey, hey, hey! No spoilers! How many times do I have to remind you?_**

**_Ikuto- anyway… PCN does not own us….._**

**_Tadase- Please, Review, Favorite, and Follow!_**

**_PCN- Why doesn't anyone help me?!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**PCN- After getting my butt kicked Rima finally decided to corporate, she finally said I could make the chapter…**_

_**Nagi- Well I don't know about Rima but I'm quite fond of this chapter…**_

_**Rima-*pouts***_

_**PCN- Anyways, who ever guessed that this chapter will be about everyone in Japan is correct! One of **_

_**the couples are obvious, but the rest of the couples are a complete secret! :3**_

_**Yaya- PCN does not own us and PCN can you please give Yaya a hint?**_

_**PCN- *Whispers in her ear* **_

_**Yaya- EEEEEEPPPPP YAYA IS VERY EXCITED!**_

_**PCN- anyway on with the story!**_

* * *

**Rima P.O.V**

After Amu, Ami, and Ikuto left it's been very boring, I'm a comedian at the local club house, and it pays

very well. But I'm trying to find some material, but not having any luck, I gave out a sigh, then the phone

rang. I picked it up curiously.

"Rima-chan its Nagi…."

"What do _you_ want? And how did you get this number?"

"One I Yaya, Utau, Kukai, Kairi, and I were wondering if you wanted to come shopping with us. Second,

_you _gave me this number just in case there was an emergency…."

"Yea, fine, I'll go what time?"

"12:40 see ya then!" he hung up and he knew I hated his guts, so why would _he_ out of everyone, want to

ask? I pondered why _he_ wanted to call and tell me and not someone else, but since Yaya and Utau were here I decided that I would like to see how they've been doing since Amu, Ami, and Ikuto left...

**At the mall**

I waked over to the giant tree that we usually meet up at, but, only_ Purple Head_ was there.

"Where are the others?" I asked him with a tone of being annoyed..

"What? I thought that they where with you... because according to Yaya, she said she would call you and pick you up with the others..."

"Well, no, she didn't..." it took five seconds to figure out that they where trying to set me and Nagi up! After I figured it out I got a text... and it was from..._ Yaya..._

The text read...

"Sorry to trick you like this Rima-Chan but all of us decided that it was for the best...

Love,

Yaya-Chan :3" I'm pretty sure Nagi noticed that the flames of anger was fully around me, a sweat dropped from him like he was a bit nervous...

"R-Rima~Ch-Chan?" he asked in a shaky voice... I gave him the death glare, put my phone away, and headed to my car...

"W-wait Rima-Chan, even though the others aren't here we can still go shopping..." he grabbed my hand and said the rest in a smile... I looked at him surprised.

"F-fine, but this is your one chance to make a good impression on me!" I was almost positive that I was blushing.

"Good now where do you want to head first?"

"Ummmmmm... how about there?" of course I pointed to the book store that had a new poster that said that the new comedy series was out today.. We headed towards the store and immediately found the manga I was looking for my eyes shined brightly, but then I saw the price... it was 500 yen and I didn't have that kind of money. My eyes got dim...

"Haha never mined lets go to a different store, this time you choose.." I turned and told Nagi.

"Hold on you go wait outside I need to do something..."

"Ummm... oookkkkaaayyy" so I swiftly went outside, the strange thing is that he watched me walk out like he didn't want me to see what he was going to do...

**Nagi P.O.V**

Once she was gone I made my way to the, manga she was looking at, it was a bit pricey, but I'll buy it for her anyways. I picked up the book and made my way to the counter.

"Can I get this please?"

"Of course would you like it a bag?"

"Yes please.."

* * *

_**PCN- hope you guys liked it! and don't worry, this isn't the next chapter will be better!**_

_**Ikuto & Amu- Where were we?!**_

_**PCN- well we don't want any spoilers now do we...**_

_**Rima-...**_

_**PCN- whats the matter Rima?**_

_**Rima-...**_

_**PCN-Huh... anyway till next time Review, Favorite, and Follow! 3**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Amu- We're going to be in this chapter r-right PCN?**_

_**PCN- NAHHHHHHHHHHH this is still about certain people and certain relationships**_

_**Ikuto- What?! But that's not fair!**_

_**PCN- Maybe if you would stop messing with my mom's yarn I'll put you in the chapter….**_

_**Ikuto-*puts down yarn* ok, ok, will you please put us in the chapter now?**_

_**PCN-mmmmmmmmmmmm no! I do not own Shugo Chara**_

_**Ikuto-WHHHHYYYYYYYYYY!?**_

* * *

Rima P.O.V

It seemed like several hours then he soon walked out and he bought something, but what, *ppffft* i-its

not like I cared…. Or anything, b-but just to make sure I'll ask this big purple, gorgeous eyed, ni- wait!

I must be out of my mind! SNAP OUT OF IT!

"Rima, I got you something….." he handed me a bag, I opened it hoping he didn't get the manga….

and just my luck he did…..

"Nagi you didn't have too…" I said with eyes shining bright with enthusiasm but having a guilty

cautious at the same time….

"Did you just call me Nagi?"

"N-no of course not purple head!" I looked away from him almost positive I was blushing but I opened

one eye to see how he would react. He was smiling, just simply smiling.

"Let's go, and now it's my turn to pick… hmmmmmmm" he took a quick glance at his watch, then he

smiled, again! "hey, it's about lunch time, how grabbing a bite to eat?" and at perfect timing my

stomach growled….. yay…. Now I'll have to say yes.

"Y-yea sure but I'm buying!"

"Then lets go!" he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the nearest restraint.

**Yaya P.O.V**

"Guys, Guys! I think the plan is working!" I said while looking through my binoculars watching Nagi and Rima, hoping that they would get together today and according to how things are going they will. But Kairi quickly covered my mouth with his hand.

"SSSHHHHH if we don't be quiet they'll catch us, then they'll want us to go shopping with them, then they won't be able to have alone time together!" he yell whispered at me. He removed his hand and looked at his watch.

"It's almost dinner you guys want to go somewhere?"

"What about Rima and Nagi?" Utau asked.

"We can't watch everything, we'll find out tomorrow..."

"Fine, I guess" Utau, Kukai, Kairi, and I got up and walked to the car. We all decided to go to a french restraint.

"What would you men and women want tonight?" the waitress said with an obvious fake accent.

"I'll have the Steak au Piovre..." Kukai ordered.

"I'll have Roquette" Utau ordered.

"I'll have the same as him" Kairi said nodding his head toward Kukai.

"I want La Cote Basques Dacquoise please"

"Yaya, that's a dessert..." Utau said looking at me like I didn't know what it was.

"Yaya knows what it is Utau..." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"Why you little -" she said in a menacing tone but Kukai quickly stopped her.

"It's fine Utau. You should know by now that Yaya eats sweets instead of actual meals."

"Fine"

"Your order will come in a minute" she said then walked off. Then my phone rang.

"Hello, Yaya speaking!" I said cheerfully.

"Yaya, it's Amu and guess who I found in Greece!"

'Amu-chii! Who did find?"

"Tadase! I found Tadase!" she sounded so happy and so was I.

"You found Tadase?!" everyone nearly choked on their bread.

"What did she say?! Give me that!" Utau forcefully took the phone out of my hands.

**Utau P.O.V**

I took the phone from Yaya's hands.

"Amu, what is she talking about?" I asked desperately.

"Don't worry Utau Ikuto won't even leave my side for a second so Tadase won't make a move." I sighed in relief, I didn't want Ikuto getting heartbroken.

"Oh... well let me speak to Tadase."

"Ummm, ok..." I heard her telling Tadase I was on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Look here Tadase, get in between Amu and Ikuto, you will die"

"yes mam'"

* * *

**_PCN: Sorry I ended it so late and it's not very interesting don't worry there will be more of this but I'll start putting the main characters back in and I'll also be kind of busy because I have a lot of rehearses._**

**_Ikuto: OOOHHHH so you put Amu in the story but not me?! That's unfair!_**

**_Amu: Don't pick on her she has a big play coming up!_**

**_PCN: Sure do! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**PCN- I'm so sorry for all the waiting, please forgive me...**_

_**Ikuto- Well you better put me in this chapter.**_

_**Amu- Ikuto! Don't act spoiled, besides this chapter is about us!**_

_**Ikuto- Yay!**_

_**Yaya- PCN does not own Shugo Chara!**_

_**PCN- Yaya!**_

* * *

**Amu P.O.V**

I woke the next morning well knowing I had to get started on the case, yay... I changed out of my Pajama's and into one of my favorite out fits. It was a navy blue tank top with a short sleeved jean shirt, with a pure black skirt and a pair of night blue legings, with a pair of black sandal, heels.I put on a necklace that reminded me a lot of Ikuto, it was a cat, midnight blue, made of eligent gems. I headed my why out the door to start the investigation, and I just thought of this but I was in the hospital for a few months, why hasn't the case been solved? Hmph, oh well.

"Bye Ikuto, Ami, Ran, Sue, and Miki!" I called out.

"Oh before I forget, Amu we're all having dinner with my sister, Dia." Ran replied.

"Do we _all_ have to meet her?" Ikuto groaned.

"Infact we do..." Miki said in her scary voice and vain popping through her head. I giggled and headed out the door, I took a quick look at the map then knew where I was going, go striaght, left, striaght, striaght, then right, here I am. I looked up and saw the sign, but since it in Greek, I didn't quiet understand but I saw the exact same logo and everything so this has to be the place. I walked up the stairs and took a small peek inside, then the door swung open... and being my clumsy self, my face planted the floor...

"Yassou" a tall man said, he had a very deep dark voice, and I also couldn't understand what he was saying... so I just stared at him hoping he would notice I can't speak Greek.

"Ummm.. hello?" I said it kind of unsure...

"Ohhhh so you're Japanese?" he told me, I mearly just nodded. I looked up at him, he had deep hazel eyes, black hair, and some what of a tan complection.

"Oh, wait are you the investigator?" I quickly put my hand over his mouth, hoping no one heard what he said, I am under cover after all... then he just lightly removed my hand.

"Don't worry I'm the boss, I'm Hector Clayton."

"I'm Amu Hinamori, great to be at your service." I smiled at him and he smiled back. I looked up at him, he looked... American? He had blonde hair, hazel eye's, and some what of a tan complection.

"I'm looking forward to your service." he told me.

"What do you need me to salve anyway?" I asked

"There has been a murder, it's been bothering our business the customers are to scarred to trust us, we need you to solve it and find out who did it, then we can fire them and every thing will go back to normal. We need your help, you'll be going undercover as the inspector.."

"Yes sir, I will not disappoint!" I ran off to go look for the murderer, I was pretty good at acting, all I needed was props. A clip board, a pen, and some fake glasses, done! Now to get to work!

First, I need to meet the person in the office 102, I walked to it and stood at the door, got a little prepared and knocked,

"Come in!" it was a sweet voice, like a small little piece of light. I swiftly opened the door and saw who the voice was controlled over. She look really shy, she had and over sized sweater to cover hands, she wore a pair of thin glass, they where round. Her hair was down and it was light brown and down to her back and she had side bangs and a piece of it covered partly her left eye, and she wore a pair of boot cut jeans with a pair of sippers. I wasn't all surprised, besides this was a company that had nothing to do with appearance because it wouldn't hurt their reputation, but the murder did. She also seemed sweet.

"Hi, I'm the inspector, Amy Hinameri." I held out my hand to shake hers and she kindly did.

"Hello, I'm Sarah, Sarah Nikado"

"Wait, you speak Japanese?"

"Yea, my father married a Japanese woman and that's when I was taught"

"I see, well if you don't mind I'm going to take a look around, okay?"

"Okidoki, remember if you need anything, I'll be here!" she winked and smiled at me, I smiled back. I started to take look around the office.

"So, um what about that guy who died?"

"You mean Sitoshi? It was horrid, all of us are in a great depression."

"I'm sorry to hear, but, just curious, did he act strange at all? Nervous, panicky, or strange of some sort?"

"Well I do recall him being a bit nervous, he would look over his shoulder constantly like something was going to attack him I became kind of worried, so I talked to Julian, so he talked to Sitoshi, but Sitoshi got really made at him for some odd reason, I decided it would be best to leave it alone.."

"I see, did he have any other odd fights with any one in the office?"

"Not that I know of, but there is one strange thing I saw him do one day.."

"What was it?"

"He left suddenly saying it was a family emergency, after work I decided to go for some coffee at a cafe down the street, and I saw him there with a man in all black and it also looked like Sitoshi slipped him a yellow package, it looked as if it was top secret." I heard enough from this witness time to move on. I took a glance at my watch, I need to get to the hotel.

"Thanks for your time I'll be seeing you tomorrow okay?"

"Okidoki, bye be safe!" she smiled and waved at me while I headed out the door I did the same to her. I walked out the doors of the building and headed home.

**Ikuto P.O.V**

I watched T.V. on the couch and just ate some chips, when I heard the door open, I bolted. I saw Amu closing the door behind her, I tackled her to the ground.

"I missed you soooooo much! Never leave my side again!" I heard her giggle and laugh hard.

"Ikuto! Let me go! I need to get ready to meet Ran, Miki, and Sue's sister!" Oh crud! I totally forgot that their sister was coming to day! I got up as quickly as I could and ran to my room and quickly changed. I changed into a simple tuxedo with a mid-night blue tie and straightened my hair. Then I went to stairs.

**Amu P.O.V**

I starred as Ikuto ran to his room going to get ready, he seemed like a cat going after a ball of yarn. I got up and walked to my room as well, I went to my suit case and looked through it to see if I had anything to wear. Luckily, little smart me thought of a situation where this beautiful dress will come in handy. It was mid-night blue, was strapless, it also had a belt on the wast line. The belt was like a four leaf clover, representing good fortune. Each of the clover leaves where a different color, the top was red, right was blue, bottom was orange, and left was green, the rest was the color of a diamond. I slipped it on then put on a necklace I got a few years back, when I only knew the face of Ikuto and not the name. It was a cat, matching the dress it was also mid-night blue, and it was made out of fake diamonds, but it still meant a lot to me. I slipped on a pair of white heal and a pair of diamond earrings, then I curled my hair and headed down the stairs.

**Ami P.O.V**

Although I didn't know who card girl's **(_Ami calls Ran, Miki, and Sue the card girl's -_-_)** sister was, I wanted to make a good impression, so I slipped on a black dress, with a mid-night blue bow, then put up in a pony tail, the curled it. I put on some clover earrings that Amu made me, it looked like her belt that she had on the that dark blue dress, I slipped on a pair of flat shoes that where black and rushed down stairs, and it looks like Amu and Ikuto where already there.

* * *

_**PCN- Like I keep saying, SORRY! SORRY! SOOORRRYYYY for the long wait, a billion times sorry!**_

_**Ikuto- PCN here, has also been thinking up a storm for another story she might want to do for us, isn't that right?**_

_**Amu- Ikuto's right, and I'm SUPER excited because she decided that she would start it this summer *EEEEEEKKKK***_

_**Ami- Also in this series Amu and I kick some evil butt!**_

_**PCN- Anyway, I'm sorry but please don't let that get in the way of Reviewing, Following and Favoritizing!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_** PCN- Sorry for that last chapter being so late T-T**_

_**Amu- How many times are you going to apologies?**_

_**Ikuto- We should just get on with the story...**_

_**Amu- Don't Rush her you know she gets when she's pressured! **_

_**PCN- I do not own Shugo Chara, if I did, I the anime would still be going on...**_

* * *

**Amu P.O.V**

I looked behind me, Ami and Ikuto matched me, we looked like a family going out to a nice dinner, but we all knew we're all meeting Miki, Ran, and Sue's sister, I think her name was Dia. Almost right after Ami arrived, we left with the others. Miki told the taxi driver where to go, I took the taxi that had Ami and Ikuto, then the others would take a different one, stating the obvious we all wouldn't fit in one taxi... I had no idea where we where going, but when we arrived I knew I was wearing something totally appropriate, the restraunt was huge! The building was purl, with golden streeks on the stairs, the building looked like the greek gods and goddesses kingdom, that only the fairest was able to enter, it was like being in a fairytail and everything was purfect, well thats what I thought anyway before...

"AMU-CHIII!" Yaya and the others where also here, don't get me wrong I love my friends with all my heart, but I wanted it to be just us and I wanted a break. But, being the good friend I am, I greated them with kindness.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well, we all missed you so much we decided to see you here!" Utau said with a kind smile. Of course the guys wore plain tuxedo's but let me tell you, the girls looked absultly stunning. Utau had her hair up in a pony tail, she had on a sky blue dress, with only one strap on the shoulder, the strap was held by a golden ring, also the sky blue faded into a dark blue and at the bottom were the moon stages. here shoes were also golden, her earings were moons, and for a pretty touch she had a sun clip, it wasn't big , but it looked stunning.

Yaya had on a pink sparkly one, it was strapless. It went from black to pink from top to bottom. She looked like an adult for once.

Rima, being her true self, wore a short, poof, dress, like you know the ones for short people. I had spaghetti straps. The dress was red that went into a certain type of blue, I forgot what it's called, but she looked stunning and cute.

"So, um who is this?" Utau said in her mean girl voice and pointed at Ran, Miki, and Sue.

"Oh, um, these are friends I met on a plane, Ran, Miki, and Sue."

"Hi, I'm Ran." Ran said in her always cheerful voice. Her hair was in a braded bun. She wore a red dress, it was plan, it had a hot pink ribbon belt with her logo on it, a heart. The straps were three fingers with pink laces on the outside and the end of the dress, which was down to her ankles. And she wore another plan red high heels, but a side to that Utau just snickered.

"I'm Miki." Miki said it in a tone of where she was to the point of getting sick of Utau's attitude. Miki wore a blue one strap dress. The end of the dress was like a stair case, one side of her hip had the end of the dress, while the other side was down to her ankle. Then she wore flats and her hair was curled, with a spade beret. Utau gave her a certain look...

"I'm Sue, pleasure to meet you." it takes a lot, lot, lot, to tick Sue off and she wasn't at her limit, so she gave a kind smile after words. Sue wore a short green dress. The sleeves on her dress were at her shoulder, she also had on long. white, silky gloves that went to her elbows. Her shoes were tap shoes with ribbons tied to her knees, she kind of looked like she was from Germany, and her hair was in curled piggy tails. Utau smiled at her attitude.

Feeling the hatred between Miki and Utau, I decided to break the silence.

"So, lets go inside?"

"Hmph" Utau and Miki said together turning away from one another at the same time. Then we headed inside.

When we got inside, it was like a fairytale. It was absolutely stunning. Then I heard Ran call out her sisters name.

"Dia!" then I saw her waving toward a beautiful woman, who gave her a simple wave and kind smile.

* * *

**_PCN~ Once again I'm late! T~T I'm sooooooo very, very, SOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYY!_**

**_Ikuto~ She is, but she is very excited and busy with her play too..._**

**_Amu~ Yup, she has rehearsal every day of the week except Saturdays and Sundays..._**

**_PCN~ I have to go to every single one or I get kicked out and have to do an alternative assignment, and I'm also happy about my BFF getting one of the leads! She got Winniefred!_**

**_Ikuto~ She is super excited about this play, but she got no parts, but she's still happy._**

**_PCN~ Anyway, SOOORRRYYYY, I'll do my best for the next chapter, tata for now!_**


	17. Chapter 17

PCN~_** Hello there peoples! I hope you enjoyed that last chapter!**_

_**Ikuto~ Do I get any lines in this chapter? T.T**_

_**Amu~ Yea! It's unfair he didn't get any lines last time!**_

_**PCN~ I do not own Shugo Chara!**_

_**Ikuto~ Answer my question!**_

* * *

**Amu P.O.V**

I glared at the beautiful woman in front of me, she was stunning...

She had on a light orange dress, it shimmered in the light, her hair was long, wavy, and down. Her dress was strapless and went to her knees, it didn't poof or anything, like her hair it had a wave and perfect shine to it. Her skin as just as beautiful. The real attention grabber was the choke necklace. It was silk and pure black but in the middle was the last symbol to complete Ran's, Miki's, and Sue's card set, a diamond. Her shoes were high heels and where the same color as here dress.

She had on a glorious smile, and was heading our way.

"See Amu, that's our sister, Dia." Miki said with a smile.

"Missed you guys so much!" she said happily as she held her three sisters tight, "And who might this be?" she looked at me curiously, I just stood there.

"Oh, I-I'm Amu, Amu Hinamori." I gave a shy smile, almost positive my cheeks where warm. She held out her hand and smiled that the sun nor moon wouldn't be able to beat the shine, "I'm Dia, Ran Miki, and Sue's sister."

Knowing what she wanted me to do, I gladly shook her hand, and gave a her a brighter smile. She introduced herself to the others. **(I know I'm lazy :P) **After the dance they went out to eat, at an Italian restraint. The prices, by the look of it, were pretty high. I was nervous to bone, we were a big group, lets see, there's,

Me

Ikuto

Dia

Miki

Ran

Sue

Ami

Nagi

Rima

Kukai

Utau

Yaya

Kairi

... Yup, a big, BIG, **BIG,** group...

* * *

_**PCN~ I would make it longer, but I wanted to get it to you guys as soon as possible, and the play is next week, sooo :P**_

_**Ikuto~ Yup, she is super excited and also TWO big tests are after words so, try looking at her point of view...**_

_**Amu~ She was lucky to get Wensday off! Her teacher had to do a few things with tech (People who make the set)**_

_**PCN~ My friend has been super nervous too, but after this is all over, I promise I'll get more chapters to you guys sooner!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_PCN~__ Sorry for that last chapter, I didn't realize that it was that short but do not worry, this one will be longer I promise..._**

**_Amu~ Like we have said many, many times before, she is busy and was a complete success. Also lets say Karma justice took place! :3_**

**_Ikuto~ Yup, and the week after she had testing and now a big report has come up so... yea (._. )_**

**_PCN~ Anyway I do not own SC! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Amu P.O.V.**

Knowing by the looks of this place, it did not look cheap, what do I do? Hold on calm down Amu, you can do this, now lets see how much money we have. I quickly took out my I phone, and looked in my accounts.

"ONLY $500?!" I accidentally yelled, "I mean..." I went to a deal membership about cars, "Look how cheap these cars are, hehe." I turned off my phone and put it in my purse.

"Amu, can I talk to you for a second?" Ikuto asked, oh no...

"Yeah sure Ikuto." Crud, he's mad at me... He pulled me into a corner, he looked really serious.

"Amu, we have a problem.." He seemed... Concerned?

"I know, I know, I just got to worried about the price and... I just got nervous." I confessed.

"No, it's not about that." He told me, I looked at him puzzled, "Over at that table" he pointed to table 15, "Has one the suspects for my case." Wait just a darn sec... is that... no it couldn't be... Sarah? "Isn't that one of your suspects, or whatever?"

"Yeah, it is, it's Sarah, whats a big so big a deal about it?" I asked, how would Ikuto know who Sarah is?

"I know, I want you to keep your distance from her, understand?"

"Yes, but why?"

"She was involved in a case a few years back, she was the suspect, but we had no evidence, we couldn't get leads, and the judge wouldn't lat us get a warrant. It was a murder case, Amu, you may ask her questions about your case, but if things get sketchy or if she changes anything about her story in the case, try your best to get a warrant." he sounded worried, I've never seen him like this before.

"Okay, I'll try my best to be careful." I told him, but knowing me, I knew if she was more involved in case then I thought then it wasn't gonna end nicely.

We went back to our table and sat down, everyone looked at us like we just had a giant argument. I knew that wasn't it though. I looked around and saw Sarah coming toward our table.

"Amu! How good it is to see you! What are you doing her?" she asked sounding excited.

"Oh, just having dinner with some friends. Heh." I told her nervously. Everyone introduced themselves, but Ikuto and Kukai didn't use they're real name.

"I'm Joseph, Joseph Deen" Kukai said in usual, happy voice.

"I'm Chris Johnson, Amu's boy friend." Ikuto told her, thank goodness I didn't tell her anything about him before.

"Well it's nice to meet both of you, well I should get going. It was nice to see you Amu."

"It was nice to see you too, bye." I thankful she left. She walked away and out the door.

"Who was she?" Utau asked sounding jealous.

"Oh, she was someone from the case I'm working on." I told her. After a few drinks, talks and constant arguing, we left, and of coarse Utau and Kukai got the last word and paid for the food. I was pouting the whole way home. When we finally got home, we said our good nights and went to bed. It was a long day, we were all tired, but I was the most. I went out onto my balcony and looked at the stars and gave out a sigh. What to do, I've already interviewed Sarah, but who do I do next and I'm pretty sure Sarah is hiding a few things. I don't want to push her, so I should leave it for a while, tomorrow I'll ask the manager who I should interview next.

The next day I went to the business company that I was hired for to solve the case. I walked through the doors and went to the manager to see who I should interview next. I asked him and he told me to interview Jared, also told me he was a bit of a nut, was in office 209, last thing he told me was not to go through his drawer that had a very unique lock on it. Said something about not being stable and if you went through that drawer he go off the charts. I told him thank you went on my way. I quietly knocked on the door, hoping not to upset him.

"Y-yes?" he said in a scared voice. Nervous, jittery, always on watch, all the more reason to be a suspect.

"Hello? May I come in? My name is Amy Hinameri, I'm an inspector." I told him using my fake name, so that way if the person guilty somehow got out of jail, they won't be able to track me down.

"Oh, the boss said you were coming, please come in." he said it on edge. I opened the door, he looked nutty. His hair was crazy, wore thick glasses, had a thick sweater, had on some torn up jeans, and had on some old loafers. His hair was brown, his skin was normal, and he was shaking. I looked around his office, he had a coffee maker, and on his desk he had a LARGE mug, no kidding that thing was huge. I took a few steps inside he was on the computer, typing as fast as he could, like a middle school student on the last day before a report was due.

"Hello there, please take a seat." he told me nicely.

"Hey, so is everything at the company good, no bad happenings?" I asked him, knowing he won't crack on the first interview, I'm sure he'll tell me easily, I have no doubt he knows something, something good.

"W-well, actually, a man here died, was murdered in fact, his name was Sitoshi, he was nice, but was a-a little strange." he told me, don't push him to hard, he could snap.

"What do you mean a little strange?" I asked, keep it nice and simple.

'w-well, I shouldn't really talk about it," shoot, almost had him, "But you can keep secrets right?"

"Yes, of coarse." keep on going, just a little more info.

"He was acting a bit nervous, worried, like someone was out to get him." this what Sarah said no difference yet.

"I see what else happened?" I asked him cautiously trying not to blow my cover.

"You see, he told me had started to fight a bit with his girlfriend, Sarah," Sarah? But I interviewed her, she said nothing about them dating," It was something about work, they got see each other everyday, but soon, Sarah started accusing him of cheating, but he told me he didn't even like anyone else at the office or outside of the office."

"Oh, I see, well it's getting a bit late, I'll see you around alright." I told him calmly, the manager said he was a nut. What should I do?

"O-okay then, I'll see you later." he said in a kind voice. I walked out and went out of the building into my car. I hopped in and drove around looking at a few places. After words I headed home and found Ami and Ikuto playing Wii. I could tell Ami was winning.

"You can't do that you cheater!" Ikuto yelled.

"Psh, your calling me a cheater, you can't even jump right!" Ami told him, of coarse, playing Mortal Kombat._**(I'm not sure how to spell it right, don't judge me.)**_

"Amu, please tell your little sister she wrong for cheating!" Ikuto told me.

"Ami, you know better to cheat." I told her playing along.

"But sis, you should be on my side!" she said to me. I have to find out what happened with Sarah.

* * *

**_PCN~ I know, I'm a horrible person for making all of you wait!_**

**_Ikuto~ So weren't you going to right a new story this summer?_**

**_PCN~ I changed my mind, I'll just keep this one going until I decide to end it._**

**_Amu~ B-but you'll start a new one right?_**

**_PCN~ Maybe I will maybe I won't... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**PCN~ Hello there fellow readers!**_

_**Amu~ PCN is sorry if she posts late, and hopes you will forgive her!**_

_**Ikuto~ PFFTT Never forgive!**_

_**PCN~ Ikuto I can easily take you out of this story, behave or else!**_

_**Ikuto~ *Pouts* Fine...**_

_**PCN~ Please R&R!**_

* * *

**Amu P.O.V**

I woke up to the smell of... Pancakes? And... Eggs? What the? I got up slowly and yawned, when I opened my eyes fully, "SSSSUUUUUUUPPPPRRRIIISSSSSEEEE" Ikuto, Ami, Miki, Ran, Dia and Sue said.

"What is going on here?" I asked.

"It's your birthday silly! Ami and Ikuto told us! Sue decided to make you breakfast in bed for her present to you, we all got you something individually." Miki told me in a proud voice.

"Let me guess, Miki made me a painting, Ran got me some sport cloths, Dia some spa products, Ikuto got me jewelry, and Ami made a homemade gift..." they all had faces with shock on how I guessed everything.

"Well, you guessed it big sis!" Ami pulled out a picture, well drawn in fact, it was of me and her, "OOhhhh thank you Ami! I love it." I told her, I took the picture and put it on my desk.

"Let me go get my present." Miki said, she left the room. While she was done Ran gave me what I expected, sports cloths.

"I was thinking we could go to the gym or for a jog before your case is over." she said it with that big smile as always.

"Yea, that's sound nice, how about... mmmm... next Sunday?" I suggested.

"Sounds great!" she replied, ecstatic as always. Miki came in the room a second later with a huge portrait. It was of all of us, including my other friends from Japan, in front of the Eiffel Tower. It was at night time, with bright stars in the sky, the intelligent moon in the right corner of the sky.

"Ooohhh, my goodness... It's stunning Miki... It's beautiful" it honestly took my breath away, everything about it was breath taking and elegant.

"Thank you, all I'm worried about is how your gonna fit that thing on a plane." we had a chucked and giggle.

Dia was next, she pulled out a make over kit, it was pink, it had a robe, some bubble bath, some conditioner and other hair products, complete with body wash. It was fragrance of violets.

"Thank you Dia, this is lovely" I told her.

"Oh, and I was hoping we could have a spa day, would that be alright?" she asked.

"Of coarse! That's sounds like fun, how about next monday?" she smiled and nodded.

Lastly Ikuto, he gave kind smirk and pulled out a box. He opened it and.. it was a picture necklace, shaped in an oval, he put two picture's in it... Ami's and his, I smiled, "Thank you Ikuto, it beautiful..."

"I picked it out, with a little help from Ami, here" he said proudly.

"Thank you guys for all these wonderful presents! I love them all!" I told them.

**Normal P.O.V**

It was Amu's birthday and she was taking the day off and looking around, shopping. Amu got easily distracted and went to a window that held lovely jewelry and various types of dresses. She was separated from the group, parting, and getting lost in colorful crowd. It was going to be impossible to find them again. She could go by Ikuto's hair color, but there were to many blues, she couldn't tell. She gazed into the window, as she gazed she found out the group wasn't behind her. She turned around, and quickly started to panic. What will she do? As she was think of what to do, someone yanked on her arm, pulling her into a small hallway. They blind folded her, putting a cloth in her mouth, she kicked and fought as hard as she could, but she wasn't able to. As she did her necklace was torn off. They had her hands behind her back, pulling forward, she heard a pop and felt pain all through her shoulder. Seeing her struggle, they quickly knocked her out.

**Ikuto P.O.V**

I strolled through the mall with Ami, Amu, Miki, Dia, Ran, and Sue. I turned to look at Amu.

"Hey, guys do you know were Amu went?" I asked nervously.

"No, I thought she was back there with you." Miki told me.

"Then where is she?" I asked in desperation.

"I think I saw big sis go look at some of the dresses and jewelry a few stores back." Ami told me, trying to reassure me she was fine.

"Okay. I'll go get her you guys meet me at the food stands around 9:00" I told them.

"Sounds good to us" Miki spoke.

As I went back to get Amu, I was passing by a hallway as something shined in front of me. Amu's necklace...

* * *

_**PCN~ I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**Amu~ *MUFFFLE MUFFLE* *STRUGGLE* * MUFFLE MUFFLE MUFFLE***_

_**PCN~ SHHHHH AMU! You don't want to ruin it now do you?**_

_**AMU~ *MUUFFFLLLEEEEE***_

_**PCN~ Please R&R and Amu, HUSH!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_PCN~ We;come to another chapter of Love Can Be Dangerous! I'm PCN as you all know! I left the last chapter woth Amu kidnapped and Ikuto worried. _**

**_Amu~ *Muffle Muffle Muffle* *Struggle* Muffle*_**

**_PCN~ AMU! WE WENT OVER THIS! Geez, well, hope you enjoy the story!_**

**_Ikuto~ *Barges in* AMU!_**

**_PCN~Hey! Your not allowed in- *Cut Off* *Static*_**

* * *

**Ikuto P.O.V**

I quickly picked it up and looked at it with my eyes wide. She has been kidnapped, b-but it couldn't be Sitoshi, he cant escape jail that fast, can he? I dashed farther into the hallway half way through, I found that there was a left and right which meant the hallways split in two. I tried my hardest to think, I just then, at that moment, I heard Amu, "Get off me! Let me go!" I ran as fast as I could down the right part of the hallway. I reached the end and saw nothing there, except for a recorder...

**Normal P.O.V**

Ikuto in a panic, sped to the other side of the hallway, he found the exit door hanging open. He ran even faster, faster, and faster. outside was the back of the building, there he found a car speeding of into the bad traffic. Ikuto ran to the car, out of breath but he still ran as fast as a car going 50 miles per hour. He eventually caught up to the car and grabbed onto the bumper, slid under it, and hung on to the car. The smell of gasoline made him dizzy, but he told him self, over and over, "This is for Amu..."

As the car came to a stop, the men got out of the car, and went to the trunk.

"We should get her out, but what do we do next?" said one of the kidnappers, he had a deep tone but not to deep, it was a little deeper than most guys.

"I don't know the boss didn't say." the second kidnapper replied, his was way deeper, there was no way his voice is that deep, these are true kidnappers, taking all precautions, the tape recorder, having their voice disguised, these men knew what they were doing and most likely were wearing gloves so there where no fingerprints.

"Here, I'll call the boss, you make sure she's okay, he wants her alive." the first one told the other, the second didn't talk, but he opened the trunk. I heard muffling, like she was trying to speak. I heard the other guy take out his phone and dialed.

"Yo, boss, what do you want us to do with the girl?" he asked, the boss replied but I was to far to hear his voice or what he was saying, "Yea, huh, yea okay boss, I'll see what I could do, bye" he hung up the phone, "The boss said to take her to this strange hotel, but by the sound of it its high class so we'll have to drive around the back." he told the second kidnapper.

"Okay, just tell me where to drive." he told him in his muscular voice. They both got in the car and started to drive. About an hour later, they stopped, got out of the car and opened the trunk, Ikuto heard some movement and let go of the pipes and gently put him self down. He silently crawled up to the front and saw the large hotel. it was the back, so it most likely wasn't in the best shape. The men picked up Amu and headed towards the door, she was asleep, so her head hung low, her bangs and hair covering her face. They closed the trunk and headed towards the back door and went through, once they were gone Ikuto came out of hiding and decided to call Miki and the others. He dialed the numbers and waited for them to pick up.

"YYAALO?" Miki said in a up beat, happy voice.

"Miki, it's Ikuto, I'm at a strange hotel you won't see me for a while, hours or days, not sure when I'll be back." he told her he wanted to get it straight out and not to leave out a thing.

"WHAT? Why whats going on?!" Miki said worried.

"Amu... she's been... kidnapped... again.." he told her straight and with sadness in his voice.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN?" she demanded him to tell her.

"She was kidnapped in Japan as well, but don't worry, I have it under control, I'll get her back." He told her with confidence and bravery in his voice.

"Just be careful Ikuto, I'll see you soon." she told him with a worry and heart broken voice

"Bye, Miki." He said back. He hung up and peeked inside of the back door. He looked around, it was disgusting in there, dirt, stains all over the walls, the smell of rotten food, the noises of mice feet scampering across the floor, but the good news no one was in sight. He walked in and saw a flight of stairs and cautiously, with a small step at a time, went up them. When Ikuto got to the top, he found a dark hallway with three doors on each side of the wall, at the end of the hallway was a single window. He made his way down the dusty, unpleasant hallway and heard for the kidnappers voices. He listened through each door very thoroughly, when he heard the voices, second door on the left. Ikuto opened it slightly just enough so he see.

"Thanks to you two, I finally have Hinamori, and this will bring out Ikuto." She told the two, she sounded sweet and kind but demonic. He couldn't she what she looked like, but she had dirty blonde, wavy hair.

"We understand that, but I have two questions for you," the first one said, "When will we be getting payed, wand what did you why do you want to bring out Ikuto?"

"Soon, and I want him to pay for what he did to my dear friend Sitoshi, locking him up like that, he will pay..." the boss told the two, in an evil, demonic voice.

"Oh, well what are you going to do with him?" the second asked, he sounded so scared and clueless.

"I have a few things in mind, but, that's for me to know, and for no one to find out." she told them again, in an evil, demonic... loving voice...

After hearing what she said Ikuto closed the door, Amu was clearly not in there, so he opened all the other doors and found her on the third door to the right.

"Amu.." he said quietly and in happy voice. He rushed to her side, she was still asleep. He picked her up and got out of that hotel as fast as he could. He took out his phone quikly and called Miki.

"MIKI! I need you to pick me and Amu up!" he was in a panic, exhausted, tired, and most of all, scared of losing Amu.

"Where?!" she asked, he told her the address and less than half an hour later she dorve up.

"GET IN!" She demanded, the kidnappers had masks and came outside. Ikuto put Amu inside and got in after her. The men shot at the car, but Amu and Ikuto made their get away.

* * *

**_PCN~ I hoped you liked it, it was fun to write :3 _**

_**Amu~ Just thank goodness I'm am out of there, I have a throbbing head ache! Thank you PCN!**_

**_PCN~ Oh, your welcome, to try getting rid of you head ache, try Asprin._**

_**Ikuto~ *Pant* I *Pant* Hate you *Pant* So much *Pant* Right now *Pant***_

**_PCN~ Please R&R!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_PCN~ Welcome to another ch-_**

**_Ikuto~ PCN you already did that, get on with the story!_**

**_Amu~ What the heck PCN?! I was kidnapped once, now you made me get kidnapped again? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?_**

**_PCN~ Oh, you know me loving adventure ^.^_**

**_Utau~ PCN does not own Shugo Chara, thank goodness, if she did Amu would be getting kidnapped left and right!_**

**_Amu~ Not funny!_**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Amu kidnapped once again, was starting to finally gain consciousness, stirring and slowly opening her weak eyes.

"OOWWWWW", she groaned in pain reaching for her right shoulder, the one she pulled a muscle when she tried to fight back.

"Looky here, little miss kidnap has woken up from her slumber." Miki said in humor.

"Shut you face, its not my fault." Amu said with pain in her voice, she got up slowly, being careful not to hurt the muscle. Ikuto was asleep in the seat in front of Amu, while Ami was also asleep next to her. _**(It was a 6 seat car).**_Meanwhile, Sue was just in front of Ami, reading cookbooks, and ran was reading more sport magazines. On the car while home Amu told Miki what happened, and the conversation slowly morphed into a conversation about Pewdie Pie and Creepy Pasta. When they got home, Amu woke Ami, while Miki unbuckled Ikuto and opened the door fast.

"Ahh, what the hack Miki!? I didn't do anything!" Ikuto told her with rage in his voice.

"PPSSSHHH, what ever, you know you deserved it" she told him in a witty mark, matching the smirk she put on her face.

"*YYYYAAAWWWNNN* Well, I am quit tired, don't know about you guys, but I'm going to hit the hay." Ran stretched as she headed towards the door.

"I'm with you on that, but I'm not sure if I should apply heat or ice to my shoulder." Amu pondered, reaching for her shoulder that was badly sprained.

"Hmmm, I think heat would be best, I think I packed a heat pad, just in case anyone got hurt." Ikuto told her, she smiled warmly at him, telling him that she was thankful for saving her. They all rushed inside and went to bed, Ikuto helped Amu first then they both went to their rooms.

The next day, Amu woke soar, with a large moan, she got up and went to the dining room, where she found that she was the first one up. After knowing that she went to the living room, sat on the couch, and watch some morning news.

"In other news, is there an undercover detective in our safe neighbor hoods?" the news woman said with a straight face, and with a box in the top corner, having a girl shadow with a question mark in the middle. Amu almost spit out her coffee at the news and grabbed the remote to turn up the volume, "Yes. A young detective is hunting down a criminal in our safe town, she was seen escaping an abandoned warehouse with a tall man, with a black, 6 seat car. The car sped off with the detective and young man, here is a short footage of what happened." It cut off and went to a video, with a tall, dark blue haired man, putting pink haired girl in the car, speeding off. Following two men with guns shooting at the car. Amu was frozen, but was still unsure they knew she a detective. It went back to the the young, browned haired lady that was reading the news.

"Now, Sydney, the witness of the action, they have requested not to have their have their faces shown, now to Sydney." she spoke smooth and unworried, but Amu's eyes were wide, and hand shaking madly.

"Thanks Mindy, now can you please tell us how you know that the woman was a detective?" the young lady asked the person blocked out of the screen. The cast lady had black hair a auburn eyes.

"Well um, I was on a walk when I saw all this happening, I have very good hearing, I got really worried, ran over to the two men, and asked what happened. They started to speak Japanese, and I am a collage student, and I made out a couple words."The voice was disguised, but Amu was able to make out that it was a man.

"Can you tell us what words they were?" Sydney asked, trying her hardest to sound interested.

"Yes, they said, "The detective girl is getting away." while the other said, "Tell the boss". They both looked at me and ran off." the mysterious man said.

"Well, now you have it back to you Mindy." the woman said. Amu, shocked, scared, and worried, turned off the T.V. she sat in total silence, when the phone rang. She got up and went to the phone, the number was blocked. Amu picked up the phone with a shaking hand.

"H-hello?" Amu said, scared to death for who was going to be on the phone.

"Hello there Amu.. By the why you sound you have been watching the news? That's very good, I want you be scared. It makes you a better target." The voice said, it also disguised, but Amu wasn't able to tell who it was or their gender. She hung up the phone quickly, chilled to the bone, she fell to her knees,scared for what will happen.

**Amu P.O.V **

W-who was that? What do I do? I can't tell Miki, Sue, Ran, or Ami... But I could tell Ikuto.. Should I?

"Amu, what are you doing on the floor?" I looked to were the voice was coming from, it was Ikuto. I jumped into his arms, and started to cry. he dropped his coffee mug, it broke.

"Amu, what happened? Is everything okay?" He asked worryingly, but I wasn't able to speak, not a word.

* * *

_**PCN~ Well, I hope you guys liked it, I think I did a very good job with this one. :D**_

_**Amu~ WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!  
**_

_**PCN~ Amu, you obviously don't understand, viewers want, drama, comedy and out of all... SHOCKING NEWS :3**_

_**Ikuto~ What? What happened? I'm so confused! T^T**_

_**Ami~ I have no idea what going on, but please R&R!**_


End file.
